


Duly Noted

by Devsfan55



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devsfan55/pseuds/Devsfan55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day for the boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duly Noted

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters. I just enjoy playing with them.
> 
> Mystrade fluff.
> 
> Not a fan of slash? Find another story :)

Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade yawned as he opened the door to his office. It had been an extremely long morning and he was happy to be able to sit in his chair. As he sat he noticed a cup of coffee on his desk with a small note tucked beneath it. With a smile he pulled the note from beneath the cup and unfolded it. He recognized the beautiful copperplate handwriting and was slightly surprised by its contents. It wasn’t a note, a remark or even a question. It was simply a quote, written elegantly upon a small folded square of paper.

At the touch of love everyone becomes a poet. ~ PlatoGreg smiled, folded the note and tucked it into his suit pocket. It seemed that his lover was going to celebrate Valentine's Day after all. He took a sip of coffee and moaned softly with pleasure. It was actual coffee, unlike the swill that came from the machines in the station. He sat back in his chair and enjoyed a few moments of relaxation before something caught his eye. Tucked into the corner of the door was another piece of paper. He rose from his chair and retrieved the paper. It was folded in the same manner as the first and when he carefully opened it he smiled. Another quote, written beautifully graced the paper.The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved; loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves. ~ Victor HugoAgain he folded the paper and tucked it away. Taking another sip of his delicious and hot beverage he allowed his eyes to sweep over the bland decor of his office. He spotted two more notes, tucked into the window sill and the corner of his desk calendar. He was enjoying this little game, his smile growing brighter as he opened the note from the window sill.It is difficult to know at what moment love begins; it is less difficult to know that it has begun. ~ Henry Wadsworth LongfellowThen he opened the one that had been partially hidden by his calendar.I know no ways to mince it in love, but directly to say ‘I love you’ ~ William Shakespeare Henry V – Act 5, Scene 2Greg laughed as he folded them and put them in his pocket with the others. Finishing his coffee he stood and moved to the door. Two could play this game and it was time for his entry.Mycroft sighed as he read through the report in his hands a second time. He was distracted with thoughts of Gregory discovering the notes left around his office. Such romantic twaddle, he had no idea what had come over him. Then again he hoped that Gregory enjoyed them. He wondered if he had found them all, then quickly laughed at the thought. He was certain his DI would have no problems, he had left them in almost plain sight. He was startled from his reverie by a knock at the door. "Come in."   
Anthea entered with a box of truffles from the candy shop that Mycroft adored. "This just arrived for you sir." she said as she placed the box on his desk. Attached to the top of the box was a note. In neatly printed letters was a quote.I like not only to be loved, but also to be told I am loved. ~ George EliotMycroft smiled brightly. Apparently his beloved DI had discovered the notes and had enjoyed the sentiment enough to reciprocate. He opened the box of truffles and picked a cherry cordial from the rows of varied chocolates. He sighed quietly as he enjoyed the rich, decadent treat. Of course Gregory would send him something that was horrid for his diet. He offered the box to Anthea who happily picked a truffle before returning to her blackberry.   
"Sir, you have a meeting shortly, is there anything you need?" she asked as her fingers tapped at the keys.   
"No, I think I am quiet ready. I will just need James to be out front with the car. Hopefully this meeting will not be long." he replied, standing from his chair and placing all his paperwork into a briefcase.   
"Very well, sir. James is waiting for you." she said, looking up to meet his eyes.   
She watched as he made his way out of the room and listened until the car had pulled away before sending a quick text.Greg slid into the study quietly and looked around. He had to move quickly before Mycroft returned from his meeting. He had Anthea standing guard ready to text him if necessary. Without another thought he went to work.Mycroft yawned as he sat in his chair. The meeting had been boring and mostly unnecessary. It had melted down into a gossip session within an hour which grated on his nerves. Why must men behave like little boys when left to their own devices? He was thankful that he had been able to escape after two hours. He turned to his stack of reports mentally deciding if he should have tea before diving back in, when something caught his eye. He chuckled as he picked up the note that had been placed on the top of the report he had been perusing earlier in the day.What the world really needs is more love and less paper work.   
Pearl Bailey"Oh Gregory, how apropos." he thought with a smile. His curiosity peaked, he looked around the room for signs of other notes. Sure enough there were two tucked into the book shelves near Mycroft’s favorite books. The first was tucked beside a well worn copy of Shakespearean sonnets.Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.   
Emily BronteThe second was tucked between his volumes of Edgar Allan Poe and Emily Dickinson.In love the paradox occurs that two beings become one and yet remain two.   
Erich FrommThe last was folded and tucked into his computer keyboard. He opened it and felt his heart swell in his chest as he read the neatly printed words.Hear my soul speak.   
Of the very instant that I saw you,   
Did my heart fly at your service.   
I would not wish any companion in the world but you. ~ William Shakespeare 'The Tempest'He grinned foolishly before gathering the notes and putting them in his desk drawer. He looked forward to Gregory returning home from work. He rose from his chair to prepare himself some tea before returning to his paperwork.   
He worked diligently until he heard the familiar sounds of his lover arriving home. He continued reading until he heard his steps moving down the hall. "Good evening Gregory." he said as he stood from his chair.   
"Evening Mycroft. Happy Valentine's Day." Greg replied as he entered the doorway. He noticed that his notes were removed from their positions about the room and he smiled. "I enjoyed our exchange today. It was quite a bit of fun." he said with a smile.   
"I am glad, I enjoyed it as well." Mycroft replied as he wrapped his arms around Greg's waist. "Thank you for the chocolates, they are decadent and delicious." he said as he leaned down to plant a kiss on Greg's forehead. "Shall we have some dinner?"   
"Yes, dinner sounds good." Greg said as he pulled him close.   
They broke apart reluctantly and ordered take away. They ate dinner in the den, watching a movie and cuddling together on the couch. When it was time to retire Greg quickly maneuvered his way to the bathroom before Mycroft.   
Mycroft didn't think much of Greg's departure figuring he needed to relieve himself. He made his way to the bedroom and stopped short as he saw the note laying upon his pillow on the bed. He walked over and picked it up and unfolded it gently. The quote made his entire body warm from the inside and his heart fluttered in his chest.All days are nights to see till I see thee,  
And nights bright days when dreams do show thee me. ~ William Shakespeare Sonnet 43He pulled the note to his chest and smiled as Greg's arms wrapped around him. "Happy Valentine's Day, love." Greg said, his voice rumbling through Mycroft’s back. Mycroft turned slowly, gathering the shorter man in his arms. "I love you Gregory. Happy Valentine's Day."   
"I love you as well Mycroft. Always." Greg replied as he leaned forward to kiss him.   
Mycroft returned the sweet kiss and pondered just how wonderful this valentine's day had been. His last thought before giving in to bliss was just how much he was looking forward to next year.   
Happy Valentine's Day indeed!


End file.
